Various forms of long-term storage in computer systems include, other than electromechanical hard disks, non-volatile storage rooted in semiconductor or other memory technology. NOT-AND (NAND) flash memory is one form of non-volatile memory used in solid-state storage devices. In a common configuration of flash memory, the memory cells are arranged in typical row and column fashion with circuitry for accessing individual cells. The data store elements (e.g., transistors) of those memory cells are configured to hold two logical states in the case of Single Level Cell (SLC) or more than two logical states in the case of Multi Level Cell (MLC).
A flash memory cell is light in weight, occupies very little space, and consumes less power than electromechanical disk drives. Construction of a storage system with this type of memory allows for much higher bandwidths and input/output operations per second (IOPS) than typical electromechanical disk drives. More importantly, it is especially rugged and can operate at a much high temperature range. It will withstand without adverse effects repeated drops, each of which would destroy a typical electromechanical hard disk drive. A problem exhibited by flash memory is endurance because it can tolerate only a limited number of operations over a given period of operational life of a storage system and as a result has a limited life.
Thus, a need still remains for better data management devices that can optimize operations and prolong the life of storage devices. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is important to find answers for these problems.
Prior developments have long sought but not found optimal solutions to these problems. Hence, there remains a need that has long eluded those skilled in the art.